The Spine and the Quest for the Golden Gears
by brassybats
Summary: Mr. Walter sets the Spine on a task that takes a couple of odd turns. Another story written for a friend. Steam Powered Giraffe fic, pre Rabbit gender chage, friend's OC


The Spine paused at the doorway of Peter Walter VI's office, his hand raised to knock. The young man was on the phone, and, if his voice was a reliable indication, he was fairly amused. The word "cat" kept popping up, as well as the words "catnip," "citrus," and "gravy." With a final assurance, he hung up the phone, placing it down on his desk.

"Was that a business call, Mr. Walter?" The Spine asked as he stepped into the room.

Peter shook his head, and his shoulders shrugged with a sighed laugh. "No, someone just had a run-in with Marshmallow." He leaned down and picked a scrap of paper up from the floor. Holding it out to The Spine, he said, "I need you to retrieve a box of gears for me. They're somewhere in the Manor, and I need them sorted and shipped to New York by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Century has a broken foot again, and December prefers our prices."

The automaton nodded and took the paper from Peter's hand. Once he walked out of the room, he furrowed his black brow in confusion. "Where might a box of gears be?" he wondered as he walked. He kept his eyes on the note, scribbled in Peter's quick handwriting, as if that would help him find the box. He was so focused on the paper that he almost ran into someone when he turned the corner. "Sorry, uh…" He looked down and found himself face to face with Walter Girl Selena.

"It's alright," she replied. Her hands went down to smooth her dress, which quite poofy today.

"Did she…" The Spine began, pausing when the girl shook her head.

"I haven't seen anything of her." She shrugged and smoothed down her dress again. "I guess she's going easy on me. I don't know. What's that?" The Spine allowed her to slip the paper from his skeletal hands. After staring at it for a couple of seconds, she looked back up with a question on her face.

"Peter wants me to get it and bring it to his office, but I have to find it first," the bot explained. "Do you know where it is?"

The Walter Girl shrugged helplessly. "No, but I think Rabbit's seen it. He said something about digging his lower jaw out of there. He might be in the kitchen."

The Spine led her through the maze of hallway, since she still wasn't sure of how to get around the manor. "We'll take the elevator," he informed her.

Walter Girl Selena's eyes widened a bit at this. "There's an elevator?"

Two minutes and many floors later, the pair was walking down yet another hallway. From each room that they passed there came strange noises, and The Spine noticed that his walking partner didn't flinch as often as she used to.

"So, you're getting used to this place, I see."

"Pretty much," the girl replied. "There are still some things that confuse me, but…" She trailed off, for Hatchworth had just stepped through a doorway, stripped of his jacket and without his bright orange mustache.

"Hatchworth?" said The Spine with a raise of an eyebrow. "What are you doing? It's not Thursday." In his peripheral vision, he saw Walter Girl Selena's head tilt with bewilderment.

"I'm trying to catch a turtle," Hatchworth stated simply. "I believe he's allergic to my mustache." He nodded once, and then walked past them and into another room.

"The Spine shook his head bemusedly and turned back to the employee. "Continue, Miss Selena."

"I be confused."

"Don't worry about it. The kitchen is just around the corner." He placed a hand on the girl's back and led her further down the hall.

As they neared the kitchen, an odd scent wafted into the air. It smelled like gravy, and it grew stronger as the duo walked on.

"Rabbit, are you in there?" The Spine called out as he stepped through the arch and into the room. He halted the moment that his eyes landed on the sight in front of him. "Walter Girl Selena followed after him, and she, too, paused her walking. She opened her mouth to comment, but nothing came out.

Rabbit lie before them, smother in gravy and wriggling helplessly. On top of him sat the colossal body of Marshmallow, who purred happily as he licked the brown substance from the copper automaton.

"Guys, help!" Rabbit called out when he noticed the robot and human. "He's too friendly!"

"What happened?" Miss Selena finally got out.

"Craning his neck to avoid a lick of the face, he yelled, "W-W-Walter Girl bunny found out that I told you to wear all those petticoats, and she cornered me, poured a tub of this stuff on me, and then set Marshmallow on me. And this gra-gravy is _really good_!" He squeaked as the giant, sandpaper-like tongue lapped over his bald head.

Walter Girl Selena nodded slowly as she took it all in. "So that's why she didn't punish me for it."

"Rabbit," The Spine spoke up. "Where was that box of gears you saw earlier?"

"Mmph!" Marshmallow fiercely nuzzled Rabbit's chin, snapping his jaw shut for a moment. "They're in the dining room."

"Thanks." He started for the dining room, followed by Miss Selena, but stopped when Rabbit cried out.

"Woah, wait! Aren't y-y-you g-guys going to help me?" he pleaded.

The Spine and his companion exchanged a glance, and then shook their heads.

"Maybe later," said Miss Selena.

The two left the wriggling robot in the kitchen as they headed to the next room. Inside, sitting at the table, was the Matter Mistress herself. Her legs were crossed daintily at the ankles, and a book of Poe was perched on her petticoat-padded lap. There, by her feet, sat the box of gears. As The Spine stooped to pick it up, Miss Selena stepped closer to her co-worker with caution.

"Miss Bunny?" The mime looked up at her and arched a brow. "You know that I didn't try to out-poof you on purpose, right?" Miss Bunny waved a hand dismissively. "So that means I'm safe?" A nod confirmed this.

"How'd you find out that it was Rabbit, anyway?" The Spine inquired.

With another smirk, she closed her book and stood. She looked down at Miss Selena's dress and put an arm around her shoulder. The two Walter Girls then left the room. The Spine promptly stood and carried the box back through the kitchen. Rabbit was now laying on his stomach, arms crossed and a bored expression on his copper face as the back of his head was steadily licked.

"Can-can you at least bring me an orange or-or a lemon? Marshmallow hates citrus."

"Sorry, Rabbit, said the silver-coloured bot, and then he continued on his way.

"Come on, Th-th-the Spine!" Rabbit wailed after him. "I'm automatonic catnip! Spine? _Spiiiine!_"

When he finally made it back up to Peter's office, he found Peter still at his desk, now typing on keyboard.

"There you are," the young man said once the robot stepped up. "Did you have any trouble finding the box?"

"Not really, but I did have quite an adventure. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He handed over the box to Peter, who instantly began to sort through its contents. "I'm off to find a turtle."


End file.
